


Bleeding on the Floor

by CadetDru



Series: Heartbroken [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Attack, Episode Related, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, heart breaking, milagro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru





	Bleeding on the Floor

Mulder went down to see what Padgett was doing. Left Scully in his apartment, next to the empty room where terrors were born. 

Scully finally went to follow. The hooded man, the stranger, the psychic surgeon was at the door. He blocked her, pushed her back into the apartment, what had just been a sanctuary and was now a prison cell. He pushed her down, ripped her heart out through his skin, her shirt. Every protective layer she had was nothing to this pain. Literally, not that figurative pain she'd summoned before. 

She fought back, tried to take him by the throat, tried to distance him from this unbearable, implausible pain. She managed to pull her gun, shooting, emptying it. She thought about bashing him in the head with it while she still had the chance, before he'd fully severed her heart from its anchoring within her. She could hear herself screaming in the emptiness, as he didn't make a sound. He was detached, not really there, not a real person. This wasn't really happening, because it was impossible.

Scully was there. Scully was in pain. Scully was in the moment, feeling everything. 

Then he was gone or done or something. The movement had stopped, but the pain remained. She closed her eyes and waited. Waited for her death alone to complete, on the floor of Mulder's shabby apartment, an unsolved X-file finally destroying her. Waited, and heard someone burst into the door. Screamed, her eyes opening wide to take in this new person before she realized it was Mulder.

He had his gun drawn. He was ready to kill for her. He wasn't her savior, he was her backup. Either or both was fine, if not needed any more. He was leaning over her. 

Scully cried again, from relief and terror and fear. She pulled him in, marked him with the inexplicable blood from the impossible thing. She could her heart beating, securely, her pulse pounding in her ears. She could still feel that pain in her chest, that punch to the rib cage where he had cracked her open. Knowing it couldn't be true. 

She couldn't think anything else than that she was alive. Not that she was safe, not that she was holding Mulder, not that he'd come in to save the day. Just that she was alive and breathing, her blood still pumping. 

She came back to herself, still holding him as tightly as she could. Eyes closed, tears subsiding just because the well was dry. She hadn't known she was detached-- her mind as well as her heart-- until it all came flooding into her.

Agent Scully was already in love. In love and alive. In love, and it had angered this (imaginary) being so that it nearly killed her.

Agent Scully was going to ignore all of this, and just focus on what was real. Psychic surgeons and being in love with the man covered in her blood: it was all equally unreal. 

Bleeding on the floor, no wounds to be shown, nothing mattered.


End file.
